


Crumbling Reality

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Children Forced to Fight Each Other, Discussions of violence involving children, Dred Priest was horrible, Fix-It, Jango Realizes He Made Poor Life Choices, Jango has a crisis, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obi-Wan makes risky choices, Somehow it works out, Then another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Jango Fett told himself the clones were just products. Then he finds out about Dred Priest's cadet fight club.While he is reevaluating his life, a chance meeting with a redheaded Jedi changes everything.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137122
Comments: 37
Kudos: 219
Collections: Jangobi Week





	1. A Forced Realization

**Author's Note:**

> JangObi Week day 6: Fix It
> 
> This is going to be a couple of chapters in all. Here's chapter one for today!
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing so last minute when the plot bunnies attacked!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Few members of the Cuy'val Dar came anywhere near his personal quarters. When one did, it usually meant something significant. Still, Mij Gilamar coming to him about Dred Priest running a fight club with the young clone cadets had been the last sort of thing he expected. 

He had been ready to brush it off, they _were_ training the clones for war after all, until Gilamar added, “Three cadets have _died_ so far, and many others have been injured. And one is going on right now.”

Jango saw _red._

“Do you know where they are?” he demanded. When he got a nod in response, he growled. “Take me to them.”

He grabbed his holster and blasters on the way out the door.

Priest would pay for this.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Jango had thought himself angry simply from Gilamar telling him what was happening. That was _nothing_ compared to his anger when they stormed into the room and he saw it firsthand. 

Priest looked mildly concerned at his presence, but Isabet Reau didn’t even bat an eye.

Two of the cadets were mid-fight. Both were bleeding and it was clear the one had a broken arm. There was a small group of cadets off to the side, all of whom were _also_ bleeding and clearly being forced to watch the ongoing fight.

Jango had told himself that the clones were nothing. That they were just _products._ They still didn’t deserve _this._ Without hesitation he unholstered his blasters. No one else even had time to react as he put bolts through Priest and Reau, dropping them where they stood. 

Everything froze. The cadets stared at him, fear flickering across a few of their young faces.

Jango turned to Gilamar, “Get them all patched up. I’ll be having a little chat with the rest of the Cuy'val Dar. This was utterly unacceptable and if I find out anyone else was involved, I will deal with them too.” 

He turned on his heel and marched out.

He had to get away from the cadets.

It was too easy to picture _Boba_ in that situation. He told himself that Boba was his son and an _unaltered_ clone. He was different from the cadets.

But the little voice in his mind, in his _heart,_ that sounded an awful like Jaster asked again…

_Is that really true?_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It didn’t surprise Jango that of all the Cuy'val Dar, it was Kal Skirata that was the most upset. Skirata cared far more about the Nulls than any of the other clones and there was no denying the man was…close to them. Skirata’s behavior towards them tended to be more like that of a parent than that of a trainer. Jango turned a blind eye because of how well the other Mandalorian did with the Nulls when the Kaminoans had been ready to write them off as failures. But it meant he had more sympathy for the clones in general.

“I want to make one thing very clear. If a single one of you tries _anything_ like this, I will kill you like I did Priest and Reau. Am I clear?” Jango demanded.

The responses were enough that he was satisfied. He didn’t think the rest of the trainers cared much about the cadets, but they all certainly cared about their own lives. They wouldn’t cross him unless it was really worth it to them.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Sleep didn’t come easily that night. When it did, it was fitful at best. He got out of bed and went to the doorway of Boba’s room. He stood there for a long time, watching his son sleeping peacefully. It settled him, so he returned to his own bed and hoped for rest.

He got nightmares instead.

_He found himself in that room again. Only it was **Boba** fighting. He tried to get to his son but he was unable to move. Trapped, he could do nothing but watch in horror as his son lost to a cadet. Boba hit the ground. **And he didn’t get back up.**_

Jango jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face and breathing hard. He tried to calm his breathing as he staggered to his feet and back to his son’s room.

Boba was still fast asleep, as all children should be so long before dawn.

Not wanting to wake his son, he stumbled to the living room and collapsed on the couch. For the first time he really let himself _think_ about what he was doing. 

These weren’t products.

They were _children._ And some of them had _died_ because of trainers he recruited.

**_What had he done??_ **

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Jango took the first bounty that he was able to find after that. He needed to get away from Kamino for a few days, clear his head. Hyperspace provided plenty of time to think.

In hindsight, he knew why he had reacted the way he did. No matter what he had suffered, he was still a Mandalorian. Children were _precious._ His conscious mind might think of the clones as nothing but products, but part of him said otherwise. The instincts he’d tried so hard to ignore screamed that these were _children_ and he had to protect them. Those instincts had his hands moving before his mind caught up with them. 

There was a simple fact he could no longer hide from. This job was a _mistake_ , but he didn’t know how to fix it, and wasn't even sure if he could. Tyrannus had some sort of plan, that he knew. He knew it involved a war, the Republic, and the Jedi but he wasn’t sure the extent of those plans or what else they involved. Except that _somehow_ it would end in him getting revenge against the Jedi for what they had done to the True Mandalorians.

He found his mind turning to the Jedi. They raised Force sensitive children, that he knew. What would they think of clones raised from decanting to be soldiers for them? What would they say about children forced to fight each other like Priest had done? Or would they not care since these cadets, these _children_ were clones of a man they had once tried to kill. He sighed. Those were pointless thoughts. The Jedi were the last people in the galaxy he would ask for help. 

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The bounty was almost insultingly easy. The credits from the job meant nothing. His contract with Tyrannus had given him more credits than a reasonable man would need. Still, this money wouldn’t be connected to the Kamino job and having funds from multiple sources was always a wise idea. He still wasn’t ready to return so he set course for Takodana.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW 

Maz Kanata had a number of rules for her establishment, but the number one rule was No Fighting. Anyone was welcome as long as they abided by the rules.

Still, Takodana was the last place Jango would have expected to see a couple of Jedi.

It also meant that Maz Kanata herself intercepted him as soon as he walked through the door.

“Remember my rules, Mandalorian,” she said sternly. 

“What brings them here?” he asked.

“The Padawan was injured. The Knight knew he could bring his student here for a safe place to rest and a meal while they waited for transport,” Maz explained. “Don’t make me throw you out.”

Jango held up a hand. “I know your rules. I’m just off a hunt. I want a meal, a drink and to relax.”

Maz harrumphed but got out of his way and let him head for a table.

As he ate his stew, Jango’s mind began to race. Could he take a chance? Tell this Jedi everything? Would he even care?

Then again, this was hardly the sort of place most Jedi would even know about, much less visit. That this one _had_ , and that he did so because he wanted a safe place for his student made Jango curious. He let his gaze drift over them a few times, but never let it linger. After he watched them head for the wing with the guest rooms, he returned his focus to his meal. 

He ordered another drink and more bread. It took a lot of effort to keep eating when it became clear that Knight had come back into the room and was headed for him. He had to ignore years of reflex that said to pull out a blaster.

“I’m not looking for any trouble,” the Knight said. “May I?” 

Jango was tempted to say no, just to see what the Jedi would do.

“If you must,” he said.

His tone wasn’t outright hostile, but it wasn’t exactly friendly either.

“Do we have a problem?” the redhead asked. “Or is it just the general Mandalorian dislike of Jedi that made you keep looking at us?”

Jango snorted.

“I don’t even know who you are. How could we have a problem?” he challenged.

The Jedi smiled brightly. 

“Easily remedied! My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Jango Fett.” The Jedi’s face went from friendly to a blank politician mask in seconds. He was mildly impressed. “So, my name does mean something to you.”

“Every Jedi in the Order knows the story of Galidraan,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“A great achievement to you lot, I’m sure,” Jango said bitterly.

“No. A lesson. A tragedy that should never have happened and cannot be allowed to be repeated,” the Jedi disagreed. “But now I understand your discomfort with our presence. We are here only for tonight. Our transport arrives in the morning.” 

“Maz said your student is injured.”

Obi-Wan inclined his head. “Nothing too severe, but our ship was damaged so we couldn’t make it back to Coruscant. This was the safest place I could bring him while we waited for pickup.”

“I wouldn’t think this would meet your definition of _safe_ ,” Jango said, eyebrow raised.

The Jedi shrugged. “Maz is firm in her rules. And this _did_ used to be a Jedi castle. There are some fascinating catacombs here. It’s been enough to keep my usually rambunctious Padawan occupied the last few days.”

“Children certainly need a lot to keep them occupied,” he agreed.

“You have children?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“A son,” Jango admitted.

“I’m…glad that you’ve found a measure of peace,” the Jedi offered sincerely.

Jango found himself biting back a bitter laugh. _Peace_ was hardly what he had found these last few years.

This Jedi, he clearly _cared_. It was unusual, at least in his experience of them.

“You seem deeply troubled,” Obi-Wan said quietly a moment later.

Could he take a chance? Could he tell this Jedi? Would the man help? _Could_ he help?

And more importantly, what, exactly, did he want the other man to do? He didn’t know enough about Tyrannus to expose him. He didn’t know enough about the plans the man had.

_I need you to help me rescue a large number of clones of myself, because I made a terrible decision. I think it's in your best interest because I know my employer’s plans involve the Jedi and the Republic. But no, I don’t know details._

Yeah, that would go over well.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW


	2. A Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango makes a decision and has a long story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

_You seem deeply troubled._

The Jedi’s statement seemed to hover in the very air as it awaited a response. 

“There is something on my mind. I have some information you will want, but I think we’re both smart enough to realize that it will start to look suspicious if we talk for too long,” Jango said, taking another long sip of his drink.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. “I assume you have a suggestion?”

“Plenty of places around here to meet without being seen,” the Mandalorian pointed out.

“That is true,” the Jedi agreed.

The growing suspicion was clear on the redhead’s face.

“On my father’s honor, I swear I mean you no harm. I just want to talk,” Jango swore.

Obi-Wan knew who Jaster Mereel was. A reformer who tried for a middle ground, Mereel was considered to have been a man of honor. For Fett to swear on it meant he was serious.

“I believe you,” he said. “Do you have a location in mind?” 

“There are plenty of hidden corridors in this place,” Jango pointed out.

He described the one he had in mind. It was close enough to the housing wing to be accessible, but far enough away that if they were found it would be because someone actively went looking.

“Very well,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Time?” 

The Mandalorian thought for a moment, taking another sip of his drink as cover.

“Three hours from now,” he said.

That would make it late enough that it wouldn’t seem suspicious for him to be heading to his room, especially since he made it clear to Maz he was fresh off a hunt.

The Jedi nodded, then stood.

“So sorry to have bothered you,” he said before taking his leave and returning to his Padawan.

Jango frowned heavily, acting as if he was irritated by the interruption. He finished his bread and his drink, before ordering another. He settled in, making it clear he intended to stay a while. Once it became obvious that he wasn’t going to cause a scene, attention waned.

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

Jango stayed in the bar for just shy of two hours before going over to the port and grabbing a few things from his ship. Maz eyed him suspiciously as he walked back in. He

waved a datapad in her direction, acting as though he had merely returned to his ship for a forgotten item. He wasn’t sure she believed him, but as she didn’t try to stop him, he headed for the room he had rented for the night.

He sat down with the datapad and got to work, writing down everything he knew. The Mandalorian started with the date he first took the Vosa job, adding everything that happened along the way. He continued with what happened on the moons of Bogdan, and Vosa’s death. Next, he detailed meeting Tyrannus and having the job explained, as well as the fact that the Vosa job had been a _test_. What little he knew about the overall plan was frustrating, but he added it all the same. One thing he had learned from Jaster was to _document everything_. He backs up everything from every job he takes as a bit of insurance. It meant he could even provide helmet cam footage for some of these events. Not everything, but some. It should help.

The first problem was lack of evidence of the existence of the clones. The only…the only _clone_ he has holos of is Boba. He couldn’t bring himself to trust this Jetii with that. Not yet. But he put down everything he knows about the clones anyway.

He knew this alone won’t be enough, knew he would have to include an offer to get more evidence or provide a way for the Jedi to get it themselves…

Oh. That…that could help. A Jedi inspecting the clones, approximately five years into the project shouldn’t seem amiss. In fact, it should seem normal. At the very least it would let Obi-Wan see he was telling the truth about them.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Jango’s mind raced as he waited for Obi-Wan to show up. Every second he stood there made him second guess his decision. Was it really necessary to tell the other man anything? Wasn’t there some way out of this mess he found himself in without help? Or at least without Jedi help? Did he really even care what happened to the Jedi and the Republic?

_The Padawan was injured._

Obi-Wan was on Takodana in the first place because the Knight was a teacher who wanted his student to be safe until he could get him home. There was a child in his care, and he took that seriously. This Padawan was hardly the only child in the Order. Was it right to potentially see those children suffer for things adult Jedi had done, possibly years before they were even born?

Jango shook his head fiercely. He had made his decision; he needed to see it through. He had to give Obi-Wan the data and hope the Jedi acted. If the Jedi didn’t believe…or didn’t _care_ …then it would be time to consider other options.

“Sorry I’m late,” that polished voice said as Obi-Wan stepped into the corridor. “Curious Padawans are difficult to escape at times.”

Jango smiled ruefully. “Curious children don’t differ much, from what I’ve learned. My son is much the same.”

A small smile lit the Jedi’s face.

“I suppose certain things are relatively universal.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jango spoke. 

“This is a long, complicated story and there are parts of it I don’t have a lot of details I can offer. I just don’t have them. All I can tell you is what I know.” 

Obi-Wan looked a mix of cautious, curious, and skeptical. Jango couldn’t blame him.

“I know. A Mandalorian in general looking to be helpful to the Republic is cause of suspicion. Me specifically? I’m honestly surprised you’re still standing here.” 

The Jedi included his head, acknowledging the point. 

“Something bad enough to drive a Mandalorian to willingly speak to a Jedi is important enough to stop and listen to.” 

“Several years ago, I took a job. A bounty. The target was Komari Vosa,” Jango explained, the name still bitter on his tongue.

“ _Oh_ ,” Obi-Wan said softly. 

“You knew her?” the Mandalorian asked. 

“No, but she was part of the same lineage as I am,” the Jedi explained. 

Jango raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what that means, in Jedi speak.” 

Obi-Wan smiled gently. “Our training lineage. Komari Vosa was the last Padawan that my Grandmaster, the man who trained _my_ Master, had.” 

Jango went rigid. “Vosa was Dooku’s Padawan.”

The Jedi sighed. 

“Yes. Dooku is…was, I suppose, since he left the Order, my Grandmaster.” 

It was difficult, breathing through the rage that wanted to overtake him. Of all the Jedi in the galaxy he had to run into…

“If it helps, I’ve never actually met Dooku myself,” Obi-Wan offered. “He and my Master were estranged by the time Qui-Gon took me as his Padawan.” 

That did help, some. Not as much as he would have wanted, but enough that he didn’t want to walk away from the conversation. 

“I wonder,” the Jedi continued quietly, “if the Force didn’t guide the both of us here for a reason. So that I could help you. Since it was someone of my lineage who caused so much destruction and pain in your life.”

Jango didn’t want to consider that the Force had anything to do with this. But Jaster had a saying about coincidental meetings. He felt they happened for a purpose, and often suggested the Ka’ra had a hand in them. Just this once, Jango was willing to agree the idea might have merit.

“Maybe,” he allowed. 

“But I apologize, I seem to have derailed your tale. Please, continue,” the Jedi apologized, going a little red with embarrassment.

It was shockingly endearing. Made the man seem younger, and _softer_.

“The bounty was high but so was the difficulty level. After killing six Jedi on Galidraan, I certainly knew I was capable,” Jango explained. 

Obi-Wan winced. “Yes, you certainly proved why Mandalorians were always difficult opponents for Jedi.” 

“Not difficult enough,” Jango said, bitterness creeping into his tone once more. 

He would never forget the horrors of so many of his people dying in front of him. Would never forget watching Myles die. He’d never forgive it either. But it didn’t make what he had agreed to _right_. He needed to prove, even if only to himself, that he was still capable of being the man the True Mandalorians had deemed worthy of following.

“It turned out the job was essentially an…interview, for a bigger job,” Jango continued after a moment. 

“You certainly have my attention.”

The Mandalorian took a breath. Then he started to explain. He kept a close eye on the Jedi’s face as he spoke. Suspicion, shock, confusion, even a small spike of fear crossed the other man’s face. He could tell the Jedi is skeptical, so he handed over the datastick. 

“Everything I’ve told you, and additional proof is on that,” he said bluntly. 

“And this is all happening where?” the Jedi asked. 

“Kamino. It’s a bit outside the Rishi Maze,” he explained. “Coordinates are also on the datastick, as I’ve been told it was…made difficult to find.” 

The raised brow wasn’t a surprise. 

“Oh? And how exactly does one do that?” 

He shrugged. “Don’t know. Just was told it was.”

Obi-Wan looked at him for a long moment. 

“Visit Kamino. You’ll see what I’m saying is true,” the Mandalorian said simply. 

“You want me to go with you?” the Jedi question. 

“No. And if you arrive too soon after I get back, it could look suspicious. Give it a few months, then visit,” Jango told him.

Obi-Wan frowned, skeptical.

“And they’d just _let_ _me_?”

“I don’t think the Kaminoans know any more of the truth than I do. They seem genuinely convinced the army was commissioned by the Jedi Council. A Jedi representative looking to “check in” at this point in the process shouldn’t seem amiss,” the Mandalorian explained. 

Obi-Wan took the offered datastick.

“All I can promise you is that I will review this information.”

Jango sighed but accepted that for the moment that was the best he could reasonably hope for. At least Obi-Wan was going to look at the information. Not everyone would do even that much. 

“Fine.”

Obi-Wan tucked the datastick into a belt pouch.

“Travel safely,” the Jedi said awkwardly, unsure what else to say.

Jango hesitated for only a few seconds before he said, “You too.” 

It was odd, wishing a Jedi well. But he did _need_ the man alive and in one piece, so he told himself it just made sense.

They went their separate ways.

SWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
